Ron et Hermione
by Romione Harrny Jaly POTTERHEAD
Summary: Une fan fiction sur la relation entre Ron et Hermione que j’aurais aimé. Basé sur quelques vraies phrases(pas parfaites).
1. Le train

**Première année: Partie I**

Note de l'auteure: Bonjour ! Donc, oui, les phrases seront différentes de celles des livres, car je ne suis pas parfaite... J'espère que ma fan fiction vous plaira quand même!

C'était un début pour une belle journée chez les Granger. Hermione avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard et était folle de joie.

-Ma chérie, je suis si fière de toi, dit Mrs. Granger à sa fille.

-Moi aussi, ma Hermione ! s'exclama M. Granger, les yeux remplis de bonheur.

-Merci beaucoup, mes parents que j'aime. Mais s'il vous plaît, pouvons-nous aller acheter mes fournitures tout de suite ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, ma choupinette ! s'empressa de dire M. et Mrs. Granger.

Hermione et ses parents se demandaient bien où ils pouvaient acheter les objets qu'on peut retrouver sur la liste.

-Un chaudron pour potions ? Une baguette magique ? Un hibou, rat, chat ou autres ? Hum... C'est un peu étrange comme école...

-Papa ! Tu es dentiste, tu ne connais rien de tout ça !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Hermione. Ton père ne devrait pas juger aussi vite ! Mon chou, s'il te plaît, fais-moi plaisir et ne juge pas si vite cette école... Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Pot-De-Lards ??

-Poudlard, maman, repris Hermione, exaspérée.

-Ah oui désolée, répondit-elle, honteuse.

Hermione trouva comment s'y rendre; le Chemin de Traverse. Étrange nom... Elle avait déjà vu beaucoup de livres, et la plupart parlait d'un garçon qui avait survécu à l'impossible: Harry Potter. Âgé d'à peine 1 an, il survécut au sortilège de la Mort qu'un grand mage noir lui avait lancé. Ce mage noir n'est personne d'autre que Lord Voldemort.

Ce fut le temps pour la famille Granger de partir à la gare de King's Cross. Elle trouva immédiatement comment se rendre sur la voie 9 3/4. Ses parents la regardèrent entrer dans le Poudlard Express, une lueur de tristesse dans leurs yeux. Elle les étreignèrent et entra dans le train.

Notre jeune sorcière avait déjà trouvé une place à côté de Neville Londubat, un jeune homme maladroit. Il avait égaré son crapaud. Ils partirent à la recherche de celui-ci. Hermione ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment où se trouvait deux jeunes sorciers et leur demanda:

-Avez-vous vu un crapaud ? Neville a égaré le sien.

-Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu, dit un sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

-Pourquoi on aurait vu un crapaud ? répondait l'autre sorcier, un roux, cette fois-ci.

Hermione entra dans le compartiment et s'assit.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-elle en tendant la main vers le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

-Je suis Harry Potter, répondît-il en serrant la main de la jeune fille.

-Alors c'est vrai, ce que les gens disent. Harry Potter est véritablement à bord du Poudlard Express... Je connais tout de toi, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres.

-Je suis dans des livres, dit celui-ci, étonné.

-Tu ne savais pas ? Si ça m'arrivait à moi, je lirais tous les livres me concernant !

Elle tourna enfin le regard vers l'ami roux.

-Et toi, comment te nommes-tu ? demanda-t-elle, dédaigneusement.

-Ron Weasley, répond le sorcier, la bouche remplie de friandises.

-Enchantée, s'efforça-t-elle de répondre, une expression de dégoût au visage.

Ron roula les yeux.

Hermione défia Ron et vit que ses capacités en magie ne volait pas encore très haut. Elle sortit du compartiment, dégoûtée.

-Ah et au fait, tu as une saleté sur le nez. Juste là, dit-elle au roux, en pointant son propre nez à l'endroit où il avait une saleté, un brin d'arrogance et de dégoût mélangé dans sa voix. Je suis enchantée de t'avoir rencontré, Harry.

Et elle partit, continuant à chercher le crapaud.

-Quelle peste, celle-là ! J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi ! s'exclama Ronald, en colère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, dit Harry, tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Voilà, donc je suis un peu épuisée. Je crois que c'est la fin de cet 'épisode' ! Laissez des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas !

À bientôt pour un prochain 'épisode' !

Marilune L


	2. Le Choixpeau magique

**Première année: Partie II**

Tous les élèves sortirent du train, devant l'école, devant Poudlard. Ils étaient émerveillés. Harry vit Hagrid.

-Tous les élèves de première année, par ici ! cria le géant. Regroupez-vous en groupe de 4 par canot !

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Hagrid étaient ensemble. Ils naviguèrent le lac et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, après avoir écouté des paroles du professeure McGonagall. Ils étaient là, debout, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Quelqu'un venait d'amener un vieux chapeau moisi dans la salle. Une déchirure apparut et il commença à parler. Il chanta la chanson de l'école. Soudain, McGonagall dit:

-Nous allons nommer vos noms pas ordre alphabétique. Lorsque je nomme votre nom, vous vous levez, venez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et mettez le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête.

Quelques noms passèrent...

-Hermione Granger, cria la professeure.

Elle s'avança et enfila le chapeau.

-Hmm... Je vois une fille très brillante... Courageuse et déterminée... Tu ferais une bonne Serdaigle... Choix très difficile.. Bon d'accord... GRYFFONDOR !

La table de Gryffondor applaudit très fort.

D'autres noms passèrent, et le Choixpeau était enfilé sur la tête d'Harry.

-Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard, espère Harry.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es malin, tu serais donc bien à Serpentard. C'est aussi un choix compliqué. Mais bon, je t'envoie à... GRYFFONDOR !!!

La table de Gryffondor applaudit à tout rompre. Les frères jumeaux Weasley tapa dans la main d'Harry.

\- HARRY POTTER EST AVEC NOUS !!! POTTER EST AVEC NOUS !!!!! s'écria plusieurs élèves étant dans la même maison que celui-ci.

Finalement, Ron était aussi à Gryffondor.

-Et bien, je me retrouve avec cette... fille, dit-il, en dévisageant de rage Hermione.

Elle roula les yeux et soupira. « Idiot » pensa-t-elle.

Les préfets de chaque maisons montèrent les élèves à leur salle Commune.

-Le mot de passe est Gryffe de lynx, dit Percy, le préfet de Gryffondor, et grand frère de Ronald Weasley.

Dans la salle Commune régnait une ambiance agréable; pas trop bruyante, mais chaleureuse. Harry se sentait déjà à sa place. Son ami roux était joyeux de s'être fait un meilleur amie si rapidement, le meilleur de tous les meilleurs amis. Hermione, tant qu'à elle, continuait de réviser pour absolument aucune raison. Elle recevait des regards plein de jugement, dont ceux des deux amis. Elle les regarda.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ?! dit-elle, un peu vexée de se faire dévisager.

-On te trouve très étrange, répondit le jeune roux, la voix pleine de jugement.

-Comme tu es stupide ! grogna-t-elle, ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre.

Elle se leva et courut dans le dortoir des filles, ses livres dans ses bras.

-Tout un numéro, celle-là, s'esclaffa Ron.

Harry rit avec son meilleur ami pendant un long moment. Ils allèrent finalement se coucher, épuisés.

Voilà... Bon, je sais que mes 'épisodes' sont assez courts, mais je les fais le soir vers 00:00 donc je suis assez fatiguée... Je suis désolée Et si vous êtes français et vous ne comprenez pas, c'est parce que je suis québécoise

Bref, merci si vous me laissez des reviews️

Bisous,

Marilune L️


End file.
